The Wonderland of Twilight
by happysmiles159
Summary: Bella isn't from our world, she's from Underland, but what happens when she's allowed to go back home? What happens when the Cullens fall down the rabit hole to find her? I don't own anything! Better than it sounds!
1. When your past comes back

**Okay! So I had to replace this chapter becuase the sites at the bottom for the outfits didn't show up. So if you've already read the first chapter you don't have to read this!**

I woke up with mixed emotions. Edward said that he couldn't be around today after he left because someone was coming to his house about 8 am, but most likely would be gone around one. I figured that if I woke up about this time and I woke up Charlie we could get to the rabbit hole around ten. I hit my alarm and walked out of my room and over to Charlie's. His door was closed, so I just banged to it and within moments the door was open.

"What are you doing up this early Bella," he asked whipping his eye. "I thought that you had to wait until Edward left."

Okay, so he figured out that the Cullens were vampires, wasn't my fault. "They are all having a visitor today and he needed to be home for that or something. So, can we get going and get to the rabbit hole?" I wasn't to get there so that I can go and see my mom for a tea party."

"Okay, well, go get dressed then we will have breakfast and get going." He waved me away and I smiled to myself, he was such a father. Even though I didn't really know my father Charlie was like a father to me and behaved as such.

"Thank you Charlie," I called over my shoulder and went to my room to change. I put my hair down and found my outfit. It was a red halter top dress, a black wrap coat, black flats that had a bow on each, and a beret that had two flowers on the side of it, and a black scarf because it was cold out.

We both ate breakfast quickly and we were off driving to about where Edward had brought me when we first went to the meadow. Charlie and I walked in silence like normal, but we both had a little skip to our step. This was the first time in a year that the portal to Underland back in my normal time, and luckily it was supposed to stay open for about two months. I couldn't wait to see my mom, the mad hatter, Chess, I was excited to see them all.

"My lady," Charlie said startling me, "I think that someone is close."

"Just leave it alone Charlie, its pry just one of them," I comforted him, referring to the werewolves. "I don't think that they will hurt us." I dismissed it with a wave. "Are you excited to see Lucy again?"

"Yes my lady," he said with a smile. "I do still love to see her."

I felt something hit my leg and I screamed out in pain, but I couldn't cry, my leg hurt too much. I figured that it was about noon, we had left really late, and I wondered if I screamed for Edward if he would come. I heard swords smashing and looked over to where I saw Charlie fighting with Stayne. Yet, just as I looked up I saw the sword pierce through Charlie's chest.

"Charlie," I screamed as he fell to the ground. "Charlie!"

"Now for you," he said walking over to me. "I have been told to give you a long painful death. Yet, if you beg for mercy I'll make it quick as possible." He smiled evilly. "I don't hail your mother miss Isabella, I hail the Red Queen."

"Edward," I screamed into the woods hopping someone would hear and come to my rescue. "Edward!" I took deep breaths as there was something else that added to my pain, I looked to my side to see the knight had stabbed me with his sword in the side. I screamed in pain, knowing someone would hear the scream if this world were just. Yet, all I heard was his evil laughs. I closed my eyes, as he laughed, squeezing them shut, trying to expel the pain. I called out one last time, "EDWARD!"

"Who is this boy," he asked looking down at me.

"No one you will ever find," I said against the pain as I took in another deep breath as he pulled the sword out of my side. I screamed again, praying that someone heard it. I saw something pale jump over me and something crashed into the Red Knight and he cried out in pain.

"Who are you," I heard Edward say, "Why are you doing this to my Bella?"

"So you are Edward," the knight said in gasps. "I was wondering who she was screaming for."

"You should die," Edward told him in disgust. "The only thing is that I can't decide wither to turn you into the authorities or kill you myself."

"Kill him," I said in a gasp. "Kill him, please." I saw Edward's head turn around and I heard a sickening snap.

"Bella," I heard Alice scream from somewhere, "Bella!"

"Isabella," I heard Alice and the Mad Hatter scream at the same time as Alice.

I looked over to where the voices came from, and there was Alice and the Mad Hatter running over to me. Alice had her sword drawn, and Hatter's eyes were an orange red color. Hatter was wearing his normal clothing, and Alice was wearing the outfit I had bought and given to her last year when I visited. It was a white long sleeve blouse and a black and pale blue spaghetti strap dress and a pair of one of her boots.

Alice Cullen had come to my side, trying o stop the bleeding, but then I watched as Edward ran to attack Alice from Wonderland and the Mad Hatter. I watched as Alice prepared for his attack, and I knew that she wouldn't survive, but turning my head away I saw Charlie's dead body, Esme seemed to be trying to get his heard going again, but I knew that it wouldn't. He couldn't get to the hospital in time.

I turned my head back to where Edward was just about close to Alice and the Hatter. Alice seemed ready to take a whack at him with the sword, but I just had to stop it. "Edward, no!" He seemed to stop immediately, but turned and ran to my side as Alice took a swing at the air. That's when I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and fell into blackness.

**Alice Kingsley's POV**

Tarrant and I had been sent to Otherland to fine Stayne, and guess where we find him? He's dead because a pale guy snapped his neck. Observing the scene you could see Charlie's body on the ground dead, and a pale girl with black hair leaning over a hurt Isabella. As the guy and I started to attack each other Bella screamed for Edward to stop, and the guy was over at her side in a second, making me take a swing at air.

"Get away from her," Tarrant said walking toward the two and a now unconscious Bella.

"Who are you," the guy said standing up and facing us.

"We should ask you the same," I said in a calm voice putting a hand on Tarrant's shoulder. "Why did you kill him," I asked pointing my sword at Stayne. "Do you know her," I asked again motioning to Isabella.

"She's our friend," the girl said taking off her jacket and trying to stop the bleeding from Bella's side. "Who are you?"

"We're her friends," Tarrant said putting his dagger away and running to Bella's side with me shortly behind. "What happened?"

"We don't know. We just showed up and there was the guy with the sword, Charlie was dead, and Bella was hurt." Then I realized what they were vampires. The girl continued even though my hand was inching toward the sword. "Our dad's a doctor, but I don't think that we can make it back to our house."

"How do we know that you didn't hurt her, vampire," I asked pulling my sword up from the ground, ready to strike at either her or the boy.

"How did you know," the boy asked staring wide eyed at me.

"You hurt her, now save her," I screamed staring at the two. "One of you take her to this doctor you told us about, the other show us where the other one has gone. If either of you decided to kill her or don't bring us to her than we will have a problem." The boy nodded to the girl, who picked Bella up and within a blink of an eye she was gone.

"How did you know," the boy asked looking angrily at me. "You could die because you know."

"I just know, now you'll tell me how you know Isabella," I countered as Tarrant started to look over Charlie.

"I'm her boyfriend," he said harshly. "Why don't you tell me how you know her."

"We are only allowed to say that we're her friends," Tarrant said. When I looked back at him he only looked at me sadly, "he's dead."

I turned back to the man, "we can trust you, can't we?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Instead of human blood my family and I drink animal blood, I'm Edward."

"Then we can tell you that we aren't from around here," the Hatter chuckled. "Now what do we do with Charlie?"

That's when Edward took in Charlie's appearance. I dropped the sword again and walked over to Charlie. I closed his eyes, letting a tear roll down my cheek. He was still bleeding, but he was dead.

"We can't really do anything," Edward said in a sorrowful voice. "Unless you want an investigation into this we will have to throw his body off a cliff or something. Along with, that guy," he said nodding his head toward Stayne.

I just broke down into Tarrant's arms as he spoke to the boy. I heard Tarrant say something that I couldn't understand, but this time it wasn't cursing. It sounded like more of a blessing. I listened as he told me to stay, and I cried until he and Edward were back and the two bodies had disappeared. After that Edward walked us to his house, and had us stay down in the living room with one of his siblings. I ended up falling asleep, but Tarrant seemed to be having a fine conversation with him.

**Hey!**

**Okay, so this was the first chapter of an experimental story. Tell me if ya like it and I'll continue the story! I'll update again after ten reviews!**

**~happysmiles159**

**OH! And here's the links to the outfits in this chapter:**

**Bella- /cgi/set?id=23552318**

**Alice-**


	2. Goodbye Otherland, Hello Underland

~*~*~*~~ **Two Months Later** ~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella's POV

It's been two months, about, and the portal's closing tonight. Edward says that I shouldn't really move, but Carlisle says that I'm alright and should go back to school for the rest of the year. I wish that they knew I wasn't from here, but it can't be helped. Now I just have to hope that I survive the fall down the rabbit whole, hopefully that isn't too much to hope for.

I woke up with Edward by my side, telling me that he had to go to school. I nodded and fell back asleep until I knew that he was well gone. I knew that Alice would see the plan, me running away with the Hatter and Alice, but I didn't really care, she couldn't stop me. I got up and ready, deciding to wear a blue and white dress, a white short-sleeve shirt, a necklace with a bow charm and the matching bracelet, a gray knit hat, and a pair of boots. As I was brushing out my hair I noticed something glimmer from my nightstand, and looking at it closely it was a ring with a sapphire and the Cullen crest on it. With a smile I put it on, knowing that this would be the only thing back home that I would have to remember the Cullens and how much they meant to me.

"Good morning," both Alice and the Hatter greeted me when I came downstairs. They were eating some pancakes and tea with fresh fruit, and to a point I was happy that Esme had taught the two of them to make that. I sat down and drank a cup of tea with some honey, just happy to be around some old friends.

"Do you two want to go back today," I asked between a sip, "because today we absolutely have to leave."

"So what are you going to do now," the Hatter asked me.

"My mother told me that when I felt like coming back I could. Now since I don't have anyone to look after me and people will soon start asking questions so now would be a fine time to leave."

"Are you sure," Alice asked almost confused. "You have that family of vampires here to look after you, and now that the Red Queen is back, it may now be too safe."

"Safe or not it's my responsibility to help my mother. If I just tell my friends that I have duties back home than they'll understand." Not, Edward would want to come with and knowing me I may let him. Hatter and Alice seemed to be happy though, I knew that they missed Underland, and now that they were going back I knew that they would be happy. "Just let me make a few calls than we can go."

My first call was to Renee, she was now the owner of the house and everything in it. She would know what was important and would need to be kept in the house. Then I called Jake's phone to tell him that I was moving. Last was to Edward. Luckily he answered, I don't know how he predicted that.

"Hello love," he answered the phone.

"Hi Edward," I said calmly. "I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going on a trip."

"How long will you be gone? Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the trip with Tarrant and Alice K back to where they live. I don't know how long I'll be there, but maybe we can see each other again."

"You make it sound like you're falling off the face of the earth."

"That's because I pry won't be back for a pretty long time," I admitted.

"Then why don't I just come with you, make sure that you get there safe and everything."

"No matter how long I'm gone for, remember that I love you, okay?"

"Of course," he said sounding hurt. "Where are you going?"

"I love you Edward," I said hanging up the phone and being close to tears. I turned back to Hatter and Alice, who were looking at me confused. "I say that we have three minutes to get out of here, so grab your coats?" Alice tossed me my coat with a smile and I happily put the white trench coat on. We were running into the forest within half a minute, but now the rabbit hole was about two miles away, and with Edward running at like a hundred miles an hour that adds up to me not making it. Yet, it was an enjoyable walk. Alice, Hatter, and I talked about the party that mother could plan once she finds out that I'm going to be home now.

"It'll be absolutely wonderful now that you'll be back," Alice said with a smile. "Now that we've um, disposed of Stayne everything should be better now."

On the way to the rabbit hole they started to do the most random things. They started to list words that started with the letter M, started to list their favorite colors, their favorite animals, anything that came to mind. When we finally got to the rabbit hole we decided that Hatter would go down first, then Alice, and then I would go because somehow I kind of wanted Edward to find me. I heard a few voices calling my name, and they were close by, but I didn't really care, I just decided to jump and go home, where I belong.

**Edward's POV**

After the strange call with Bella I stayed outside for a little while. I had told the teacher that I had to go to the bathroom, so I had a little while. Just then Alice had a vision of Bella jumping down a hole by a tree after her two friends. I watched as she fell down a hold with cupboards and a bed, piano, and a lot of other things. She hit a ceiling and then hit the floor with her two friends. Although that looked like it really hurt she just smiled, got up and looked around, then walked to a small table that had a small vile on it that said Drink Me.

_What does it mean_, Alice wondered I her head. I texted her saying that I was going to go find Bella, and within seconds she texted back saying to wait until the bell rang and we would all go looking together. We had about fifty minutes before this happened, and with six of us searching we would be fine. I waited for the bell and within minutes everyone was in the car and we were seeding away to the house. Alice and I quickly caught everyone up on what was going on and then we all left o go search for Bella and her friends. We found Bella's scent easily and started to call for her, racing against the clock now because we only had five minutes once we found the trail by her house. Unfortunately we went off in basically the opposite direction and by the time we got to the hole no one was there.

"What do we do now," Emmet asked confused.

"Maybe Carlisle has come across something like this at some time," Esme suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, and knowing that Carlisle got off in only a matter of minutes we decided to get back to the house to wait for him. When he got back we told him what had happened and he said that he'd seen one girl disappear down a rabbit hole once, but it was an accident and he hadn't seen her come back.

"How do you disappear down a rabbit hole and not come back up," Rosalie asked, confused.

I didn't have to think too long to get up, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Maybe we should all go," Jasper suggested. "IF there's some danger or something we are more powerful together."

"What could possibly happen in a rabbit hole," Alice asked. "It isn't even that deep."

"Let's go find out," Emmet suggested standing up.

"How long has it been since she jumped down the rabbit hole," Carlisle asked.

"It's been about a half hour, would you say Alice," Rosalie said.

"I would say so," Alice said with a shrug. "Maybe we should check her house to see if she's gone back there, first though."

So we decided to go to her house and when we didn't find anyone there we went to the rabbit hole and found that the scents have only gotten older. After talking for five minutes trying to decide what to do we ended up having Alice crawl into it and have Emmet hold her legs. When we pulled her back up she said that it seemed endless. After ten minutes we decided it was now or never, and we pushed Emmet down the rabbit hole and listened to him scream. That was a really big rabbit hole.

**Sorry that it's so short, but I think that this is a pretty good place to end for today. Thanks for the review! I know that there were only six, but recently I've been getting enough to realize that you all want me to continue this story! Here is the site for Bella's outfit in this chapter: (add in www) /good_bye_otherworld_hello_underworld/set?id=23786889But seriously, next time I'm not updating until 10 reviews, so until then...**

**Hope you like the update!**

**~happysmiles159**


	3. The real Isabella

Bella's POV

When I woke up sunlight was finding it's way into my room through the slightly parted curtains. I was wearing my pajamas, ones that I had made with the Hatter's help. They were like the ones in Otherland, they were light orange pants with hearts all over them and a neon blue tank top that had one heart on it. My mother didn't really approve of it, but she said that since no one should be seeing me in my pajamas it would be okay. I took my hair out of its pony tail and ran my hand through it to shake it out. I had a strange feeling about today like something different was going to happen, something big. I went over to the window and opened the curtains a little bit more, happy to see the sunlight making everything clearer in the gardens.

"Just another day in Marmoreal," I said to myself with a slight smile as I closed the curtains again.

A lot had changed in the past month. I had to tell Lucy that Charlie was dead, and to everyone's dismay she was found at Charlie's house dead the next day. Everyone was sad at this event, but as time wore on everyone came to terms with it and knew that both Lucy and Charlie were happy now that they had moved on, and now everyone was happy and everything was back to normal. Everything was back to normal, after breakfast I would do my sewing, musical, and literature lessons. I started to learn how to play the violin, and I continued to play the piano, but now along with reading and talking about the book with mother I had to memorize one poem every day. Normally Hatter taught me while he was teaching me how to sew so that we could be multi-tasking. Somehow this worked for my mother, but once a week I really did have to memorize a poem from a book. In the afternoon I would have my potion lessons with my mother and I would get to walk the gardens and just run around and hang out with people. Often times I would join friends for tea. On Saturdays and Sundays I would go to the lake or something as long as I was accompanied by someone, and it was so much fun.

Today I decided to wear a very, out there, outfit. My white dress went down to my knees and was strapless at the top, but seemed to just be mismatched fabric pieces. I was wearing a hat that was a light purple that matched my bracelet that had a black bow and some black netting on it, a necklace that said 'Drink Me' a pin that had a few keys and locks on it, some light make up, and I had a pocket watch that just barely fit into the small pocket that was in the dress, and white boots that had black buttons and tan bottoms and heel.

I went down to the kitchen, Thackery threw a small plate at me saying that I was late, and looking at the clock I found that I was later than normal. I apologized and quietly at my small muffin with some tea and talked with everyone about what they were doing that day. I found that Mally and Thackery were going to go to the lake, Hatter and Alice were going to their cottage for the day, the Tweedles didn't have anything planed, and I was notified that my mother was holding court and I was invited to attend. I didn't really want to go though, so instead I decided that would go work on the dress that the Hatter was helping me with and do my other lessons and in the afternoon I would most likely just sit in my room and think about Edward and the other Cullens, most likely drawing them so that I wouldn't forget their faces. Mother found my drawings the other day; she said that if I loved them so much I shouldn't have left, that still having ties to otherworld may not be the healthiest thing for me.

When I was done with breakfast I went out to the gardens to work on my poetry. Today's poem was Go and Catch a Falling Star by John Donne.

"_Go and catch a falling star,  
Get with child a mandrake root,  
Tell me where all past years are,  
Or who cleft the devil's foot,  
Teach me to hear mermaids singing,  
Or to keep off envy's stinging,  
And find  
What wind  
Serves to advance an honest mind._

If thou best born to strange sights,  
Things invisible to see,  
Ride ten thousand days and nights,  
Till age snow white hairs on thee,  
Thou, when thou return'st, wilt tell me,  
All strange wonders that befell thee,  
And swear,  
No where  
Lives a woman true, and fair.

If thou find'st one, let me know,  
Such a pilgrimage were sweet;  
Yet do not, I would not go,  
Though at next door we might meet;  
Though she were true, when you met her,  
And last, till you write your letter,  
Yet she  
Will be  
False, ere I come, to two, or three."

I said it out loud, hearing screaming a little far off I just continued to read my book. Something still felt out of place though, so much so that I couldn't concentrate and I actually decided that I would go play an instrument or something. Closing my book I started to walk to the music room to practice the piano, try to recreate my lullaby again. The whole time I was here I tried to recreate that song every other day, but for some reason it never sounded right, but I could never put my finger on why it didn't sound right.

I don't know exactly how long I sat there trying to figure it out, but after a little while a knight came into the room and said that my mother needed me. I followed him to a small conference room to find Tackery, Mally, mother and the Tweedles, and some faces I hadn't seen in an Underworld month. The only bad thing was that they were really small.

Thackery threw his cup at me, saying that I was late, but I easily dogged it and watched the shattered cup pieces and tea fall to the ground getting a few drops on me. All I could do was smile slightly and look at my mother, "You called for me?"

"Yes," she motioned to the Cullens, "these seven have fallen down the rabbit hole and claim to be friends of yours."

"Yes," I said smiling at them, "they are friends of mine."

Malley climbed onto my shoulder, "we found them on our way to the lake. The Tweedles were coming with us and they heard something and your friends walked out from behind a bush."

I turned my head and whispered into Mallye's ear, "Did Chess see you?"

"Of course I did dear," Chess said appearing on top of my hat. "You know that I always hear and see everything."

_Of course_, I thought. "Hello Chess how are you this morning?"

"I would be well if it wasn't afternoon. You would know that if you didn't spend all day in that music room playing the piano."

I just looked down at my feet, "now I know why Hatter has a rule that you aren't allowed in his workroom. You really know everything Chess," I said with sarcasm and a slight curtsey. "Now, do you know how I successfully sew something?"

"I wouldn't know," he said with a sly smile. "I'm not allowed in Hatter's workshop."

"Oh, well, I guess that we are both in the same boat with that," I said with a sigh and looking innocently to the side and out the window.

"Yes," mother seemed to cough, "that was one skill that went unpracticed during your trip."

I laughed and turned back to the Cullens. They were standing on the table and looking really confused. They were small enough to fit into a tea pot and still have room to move around. I bent down and picked Emmet up off the table and set him on my hand. "Now I can pick you up Emmet," I said with a smile as he fell down on my hand.

"How did you get so big," he asked.

"I got big because you shrunk," I said with a smile. "How much of that potion did each of you drink?" They all looked at each other and then looked at their feet. Alice put her hands behind her back and shifted on her feet, while Emmet just looked at me in disbelief. I smiled and laughed at him, "well I guess that you're out of luck. We don't have any more growing potion here."

"Growing potion, shrinking potion, talking and floating cats, a talking Rabbit, A talking Mouse, talking flowers," Esme was starting to list things off that were unique to Underland, "what's going on here, Bella?"

I sat down cross legged in front of them and smiled, "welcome to Underland. What's so different about it? Otherworld was sort of boring anyway, I mean really it was interesting to see how your world works, but here it's so much fun! Wait until you get to come to a tea party," I said clapping my hands with a smile, "they are so much fun!"

"Isabella," mother said catching my attention. "Why do you go _work_ on your sewing and make your friends some different cloths. You can explain everything there, and we can talk about this during your potion lesson."

"Yes, mam," I said with a smile. "Oh! Before I forget," I stood up and set Emmet back on the table. "This is Thackery," I skipped over to Thackery and up a hand on his shoulder, "Malley," I gestured to my shoulder, "Chess," I said pointing to where he had been on the top of my hat, "Tweedlede and Tweedledum," I skipped over to the two boys and hugged them both before walking over to my mother and taking her hand in one of mine and placing my other hand on her shoulder, "and this is my mother, the White Queen." After that I went over to the table so that I was facing everyone and pointed all of them out, "everyone these are the Cullens: Carlisle and his wife Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and lastly Edward."

Everyone exchanged greetings while the Cullens were still confused before I picked them up and went to Hatter's workshop. When we got there I set them down on a clear table and pulled up a chair for myself before resting my elbows on the table. They all stare at me and I played with my pocket watch a little bit.

"Bella," Edward finally said leaning up against my arm, "what's going on? Where are we?"

"You're in Marmoreal," I answered lazily starting to examine their cloths. They were so mismatched I was amazed that they weren't holding the cloths up themselves.

"Where's Marmoreal?"

"In Underland."

"How did we get to Underland," Jasper asked.

"You fell down the rabbit hole," I answered as I got up and pulled out Hatter's Big Book of Outfits, it had all of the outfits he ever designed in it, so any kind of dress, pant, shirt, jacket, hat, anything. I started to dig through the dresses to find a dress for Esme, it was just like the ones that Hatter always made for me for presents. The waist band was at the bottom of my ribs, and it had one shoulder strap that held the dress up a little better than a strapless. "Do you guys like this dress," I asked happily pushing the book around. They all just looked at me like I was crazy, cut to them everyone in Underland would seem like that.

"Are you really worried about that right now," Rosalie asked. "I mean we are in a world with a ton of crazy people and you're worried about what we're going to wear?"

"You're right," I said realizing that I had made some small cloths and kept them in my closet. "I have some cloths that would fit in my closet!" Rosalie looked at me with even more disbelief. I picked them all up and put them on the rim of my hat. "Hold on tight, you'll get lost if you fall off." I ran to my room and took off the hat and placed it on my bed before walking over to my closet. When I opened the doors my drawings fell out along with some sheet music, but I didn't clean it up, instead I just started to try to grab the box from the top shelf. When I got it I found that all of the Cullens were looking at between the papers that had fallen on the floor and some picture that were on my wall.

"When did you draw those," Carlisle asked pointing to the wall.

"I've just gathered them from my mindless doodles during my weekly drawing lessons," I answered putting the box down on the bed and going to pick up to papers that had fallen.

"Weekly drawing lessons," Alice asked, "you don't have weekly drawing lessons."

I turned around and looked at her with wide eyes, "when did you all last see me?"

"You just called me about two hours ago," Edward said concerned.

"Oh," I said returning to my papers. "Here it's been one month, and trust me a lot has happened." I put the papers back up on the top shelf and watched as a picture of Edward and I at a tea party fall to the ground.

"What's that," Edward asked having seen the picture.

"Just something I drew," I said shaking my head and bending down to pick it up, knowing that he pry wouldn't be smiling any time soon let alone come to a tea party with me.

"Can I see it?"I shook my head no, he wouldn't have liked it. "Why not, love?"

"Because you wouldn't like it," I said looking down at it.

"Please, love, I want to see it," he wasn't commanding me or anything, he was really nice about it, I just didn't want him to see it.

"Maybe later," I said with a shake of my head. "Right now you all need actual cloths." I put the drawing on the top shelf and turned back to the present matter. Luckily I had enough cloths for them to all have something to wear, and they looked like they fit in a little better. After that it was time for my potion lesson, so everyone except Edward got on my hat and he got on my shoulder and I started off to the kitchen. I was late and had a spoon thrown at me this time, telling me that I was late and after apologizing I started my lesson. After about an hour I got the potion right, which meant that now I had to go and find different cloths for the Cullens. I had dresses for Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, but for Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward I had to go hunt down some cloths from Hatter's workshop. That took me a really long time, but everyone back to their normal size in time for tea. Luckily we were on time for tea, I didn't want to see Thackery trying to throw eight things at us.

I poured them all some tea and they looked at me confused, "you can eat and drink here I believe," I said pouring myself some tea. "So how are you all today," I asked looking at everyone else at the table. Apparently though, my attempt to lighten the conversation didn't work as well as I hopped.

"Bella," mother said with her normal smile, "you haven't told us yet how you and your friends met," she nodded at the Cullens.

Than it was Alice's turn to speak, "you haen't told us either how you came to being, um, here," she looked at m as if questioning her choice of words.

I took a sip of my tea, trying to figure out what I should say. I realized that I needed some sugar, "Malley? Could you please throw me sum sugar.""Well, when I moved to Forks with Charlie I meet them, mother, and we became friends. As for your question Alice, I kind of lied when we met; I'm originally from here. Renee and Charlie aren't my parents. Renee often times fell down the rabit hole when she was little, and so she was happy to help me, while Charlie, bless his soul, was a knight here. He offered to take me to Otherland when war broke out so that I would be safe. When I went down the rabbit hole, for you about two and a half hours ago, I actually came back here. Although the time difference between Underland and Otherland is unpredictable. That's why for me it's been about a month, but for you it's only been a matter of hours. Does that help clear things u pa little bit?"

"Yeah," Alice answered in slight disbelief, "but how do we know that this is all real?"

I took another sip of my tea, how do we know that this is all real? I mean, I knew that it was real because I was born here, but how would I explain it to her? "I don't know," I admitted. "You know that vampries can't sleep, so it can't be a dream, but here you can eat and drink, something you can't do in Otherworld. I guess that you'll just have to trust me," I concluded with a shrug. "Who want to ask another question?"

"Why did you come down the rabbit hole," Tweedlede asked the Cullens.

"To find Bella," Esme answered with a smile while looking at her tea. "Can we really eat and drink here?" I nodded and I watched her pick up her tea and take a sip. Almost instentaniously a smile spread across her face and she looked at me in amazement. "What kind of tea is this?"

"Underberry tea," Thackery answered.

Carlisle had taken a sip of his tea as this bit of conversation took place, "Underberry," he asked.

"Yes," mother said with a smile. "Underberry is a berry that is common here. It's delicious to eat, but you often find that it turns your tongue green."

I grabbed the plate of sweets and took a sookie off of it then passed it to Tweedlede who decided to ask a question, "Bella are you going to the party this weekend?"

That's when I remembered the party my mother was having to celebrate the Spring Equinox, "I don't know yet. Cut, I'm guessint that I will."

"Party," Emmet questioned after finishing off a cupcake. "What party?"

"There's a party to celebrate the Spring Equinox," Malley told him.

"You're all invited to come if you choose to stay for it," mother said with a kind smile. She always was welcoming when I brought friends home, she's always so welcoming to anyone and everyone. "I'm sure that between Bella and Tarrent they can make cloths for all of you."

After that we all just started to play question and answer games. Toward the end someone would say a riddle and everyone would have to figure it out, but what was really fun was what happen after mother left. Since almost all of the food was still there Malley declared a food fight, which made everyone except the dumbstruck Cullens starting to throw food, bt it didn't take too long for them to all join in. Malley was able to get Jasper in the middle of his forehead, and after Esme and Carlisle joined in we all ganged up on them. It was one of the best times I think that I had ever had with them.

**I'm sooo sorry that this has taken so long to update! Please review, I'll update faster if you do!**

**~happysmiles159**


	4. Welcome to Wonderland

"Bella," Alice called running into the Hatter's workshop. I didn't know that she and Hatter were back yet, so she had taken me by surprise.

"Alice," I said running up and hugging her. "You'll never believe what's happened today!"

"Did six impossible things happen already?"

The two of us laughed, "no, seven impossible things have happened."

"Seven," she asked looking at me in disbelief. "How could seven impossible things have happened in one day?"

"They did," I said with a growing smile. "They are roaming around the castle right now."

"They?"

"Yes, Alice, they! Do you remember my friends from other land?" She nodded and I pulled her to the storage room off of the workshop, but somehow I couldn't see Esme. "Esme," I asked pushing aside some fabric that had fallen and I found that there was even more fabrics that had fallen. After a while I found that Esme was buried underneath a pile of like four hundred bolts of fabric. Alice and I started to throw some of them off of the pile and after a lot of them Esme was able to lift them off of herself.

"What are you two doing anyway," Alice asked while we were putting the fabrics back. "All of these fabrics shouldn't have fallen."

"Well, the Cullens are staying around for a little while and they need cloths, so I was going to make some and Esme was helping me. You two remember each other right?" We exchanged more introductions while we were putting the fabrics away, but we weren't done before hatter came to see where we were. He was so angry that his eyes were orange, and he started to scream in Outlandish. Alice and I screamed at him, and eventually he was okay, but until then Esme was just sitting wide eyed until I pulled her away so that she wouldn't get hit with Hatter throwing the fabric around.

"That was a very good way to greet my friend, Tarrent," I said when he was done.

"Yes, your mother told me about your friends falling down the rabbit hole," he said. "So why are you up here? I thought that you would be with your friends."

"They need cloths," I said with a smile, "No one I know falls down a rabbit whole with a bag of stuff in hand."

"That's true. Well than, let's see where you are." He started to walk off, forgetting to say hello to Esme. I cleared my thought, and seeing my friend he walked back and extended his hand, "You're Esme, right?" Esme nodded her head and shook Tarrent's hand before we set to work again.

I showed Tarrent the dresses that I had made for Rosalie and Alice, showing him how alike they were to some of the dresses that were in Otherland, so that they would all feel at home more. Tarrent throught that this was a great idea and within an hour Esme's dress was done, and within an hour Tarrent had Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle's suit pants and shirts, and he was just stopping to see how I was doing on Edward's suit. Let's just say that I had just finished sewing the pants and hadn't even started on the shirt yet. Let's just say that I was very unhappy by dinner time. Everything worked out though, at dinner everyone had something to wear that fit them. Alice's dress was black and purple, with a pocket watch necklace and black boots. Rosalie's dress was green and black with a necklace that said 'drink me' that I had taken out of my closet and given to her, and her boots were black and a dirty white. Esme's dress was red, yellow, and green on the top, with a red skirt, that she had with black boots, and a pendant that she had been wearing when she had fallen down the rabbit hole. The guys didn't seem to like their suits though; they said that it was a little out of the ordinary. Carlisle's suit was a darker blue with a white shirt and his normal shoes. Jasper's suit was black with a purple shirt that matched Alice's dress. Emmet had on a green suit that matched Rosalie's dress and a black shirt. Edward's outfit though, seemed o be okay, I though, it was black pants, and a white shirt because Hatter wouldn't let me finish the jacket. So, since I had dinner on my own last night with my friends I had to have dinner with my mother to night, knowing that the Cullens would pry be a big topic of our conversation.

"So how did you meet the Cullens," she asked.

"We went to the same school when I moved to Forks," I said taking a bite of my food. "Edward and I fell in love, so when we started to date and I met his family I couldn't stop but love him."

"Why would you date him if you knew that he was dangerous?"

"Because at the time I thought that vampires were just a myth that you told me to get me to behave. When I found out what they were I had the choice to walk away, but for some reason I didn't…" I trailed off in thought.

"So what are you going to do about them now?"

"Well, I'm not going to kick them out," I said looking her straight in the eye. "If they want to stay I'll find them a place, and if they want to go home, I'll find a way for them to do that."

"How are they going to survive down here, though? They need blood, Isabella, and I don't want them harming anyone here."

I sat quietly stirring my tea, "Blood Berries," I said happily looking up. "I can make them into a tea for them to drink, and they wouldn't have to harm anyone!"

"We don't grow Blood Berries here," mother reminded me.

"So, they don't grow too far away from here, and I can plant some bushes if they decide to stay here."

"So you have this all planned out?" She looked at me, as if making sure that I was okay with all this.

"Yeah, sure," I said nodding my head, "I won't make them do what they don't want to, but I'll strongly suggest that they go back to Otherworld." We started to eat again, but after a while mother broke the silence.

"Are you going to be okay if they leave?"

"I don't really know, mother," I said after taking my last bite of food. After that I got up and went to my room to look through the things in my closet so that no one would find them anytime soon. I was still too late, though, because when I opened the door I found Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Rose, and Edward all looking through my papers. "What are you doing?"

"Looking through your closet," Alice said with the largest smile I'd ever seen. "You're a very good artist." I saw that she was looking at the picture of her in a ball gown that I really wanted to make for her. She didn't really have an expression on, "what am I thinking in this picture," she asked handing it to me.

"I don't know," I said letting my hair cover my face, "I didn't know what you would think of the dress."

"The dress is cute," she said with a smile, "you're going to make it for me, right? I saw myself in it at the ball." She looked happy, and excited, "I don't know what's in style here, but the fact that you designed a dress and that it might be made for me, that would be so cool!"

I smiled to myself, "Alice, there's no real such thing as fashion here, it's just sort of whatever you want to wear."

"Really," she looked confused, "than this'll be interesting!" I just nodded, unsure about what to say next. "You'll make me the dress though, right?"

"Sure," I said with a smile handing the picture back to her. "Alice K. can help me out and we can get it done soon."

"What about this picture," Rosalie asked taking the picture out of Emmet's hand and handing it to me. It was a picture of Emmet on a Bandersnatch, looking really confused and slightly afraid.

I smiled and shook my head, "That's a Bandersnatch," I laughed, "I thought that Emmet may be a little afraid of an animal that's both bigger and scarier than him. Actually I was going to take you all to go and see it tomorrow."

"You can ride this thing," Emmet asked taking the picture back. "I want to see this thing."

"Tomorrow Emmet," I said with a smile and starting to pick up all the other pictures that were on the bed. "I promise. Right after I get back from going to go find some berries."

"Who's this," Jasper asked showing me a picture of the Red Queen. "I haven't seen her around."

"That's good," I said quietly. "She's my aunt, the Red Queen, she's trying to take over Underland again. She's also the one trying to kill me, but right now that isn't my main concern," I said brightly, "and as Tarrant says, 'down with the bloody big head'."

"Someone's trying to kill you," Edward asked disbelieving.

I smiled, "yeah, but as the heir to the thrown ya get used to that. Any other questions?"

"Plenty," Emmet said with a smile. "Let's start with how did we get here?"

Jasper laughed, "We pushed you down that rabbit hole Emmet. Don't you remember screaming?"

I giggled to myself, "you pushed him down the rabbit hole?"

"No one wanted to go first, so we elected Emmet because we knew that he was so big we could find him."

I laughed a little bit more, "We don't know exactly how the rabbit hole works, but somehow it just sends you all here." I started to put the drawings back where they were supposed to be.

"How did we shrink," Rosalie asked holing up a bottle that said 'drink me' on it.

"It's a shrinking potion," I said simply. "I believe that making things shrink is its job. Same with the carrot cake, but that actually is baked into the cake, instead of straight out of the bottle."

"Why didn't you tell us about any of this," Alice asked with a smile. "I mean, what we've done here has been a lot of fun! Why would you hide this from us and tell us that Charlie was your father when he was a knight, that you're a princess?"

I smiled, "because you wouldn't believe me. Edward's heard me when I talk in my sleep, about Chess, the talking cat, a blue caterpillar, a jaberwalky, all the things here? Seriously if you've never been here you would think that I would have dreamed it all up."

"Yeah, we pry would have," Alice said off in a daze.

"So what happens now," Jasper asked. We all looked at him for more clarification, "we're here now. What happens? Are you sending us back? Is there a way for us to get back? What happens now?"

I sighed taking down the pictures of the Cullens, thinking that they were thinking I was crazy or something. "That's all up to you. You're welcomed to stay here, you wouldn't stay in the castle, but we could build you a house not too far from here. Or we can get you back to Otherland if you want to go back there. My only terms is that whatever you do you do it as a family. Either all or none of you go. I'm not splitting you all up."

"What if we go back and we want to come back here," Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," I said with a smile. "I guess that you could never really come back, unless you get lucky."

"So how did you know when to come back?"

"I always check with Absolem before I leave. I take a little while to figure out what he's saying though. He never gives a straight answer."

"Then we could go talk to him and know when to come back," Alice said with a smile.

"He's gone right now," I said sorrowfully. "Beside's you wouldn't like him, he sort of like a stupid book of riddles about the meaning of life that you can't ever figure out."

"I hate those books," Emmet said knowing exactly what I meant.

"So what do we do now," Rosalie asked with a sigh.

"Are you all going to stay for the ball," I asked with a smile.

"Sure," Edward said, "we might as well."

"Then we could go learn some dances," I suggested.

"Let's go," Alice said pulling me to the door. I lead them to an open room, and pushing all of the furniture to the side I decided to start the lesson. I asked Edward to help me and he gladly did. The first dance that I showed them was sort of like the waltz, but instead of just doing it continuously every sixteen counts you would kick your right foot so that it was to the left of your partner's left knee. I was doing this in heels, so I was nervous about Edward being a step behind and me kicking him, but we seemed to do this dance well enough. Eventually everyone joined in, and when we had to change partners everyone seemed confused, but we quickly got back on track.

"What's this dance called," Emmet asked while he and I danced.

"It's called the Blundner," I said with a smile.

"The Blundered?"

"No," I said laughing, "the Blu-nd-ner."

"The Blundner?"

"Yep," I said with a giggle. "It's sort of like the Waltz."

"It is," I heard someone say.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Esme, Carlisle, and mother standing in the doorway watching us.

"Would you all like to dance," I asked making Emmet turn so that I was facing them, "I can take a break."

"I think that I'll pass dear," mother said. "Carlisle, Esme, why don't you join them, you may as well have some dancing practice."

Carlisle seemed really stumped, "what's the dance?"

"The Blundner," Emmet said with a smile when I nodded yes to his pronunciation.

The two joined in when we switched partners. Jasper taught Esme the dance while I taught Carlisle, and Alice danced with Emmet and Rosalie with Edward. I thought that it was the perfect ending to a perfect day, and tomorrow I was going to go and search for those blasted berries.

That night I was drawing another picture, this one was of Emmet and Alice dancing. The height defiance was so ridiculous that I just had to laugh. There was a knock on my door and I told them to come in. Edward came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing," he asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Drawing," I said with a smile as I showed him the picture of Emmet and Alice without faces and the detail of their cloths. "We can't take picots here, so I draw things instead."

"It's very good," he said handing it back to me. "Isn't it a little late though?"

"I'll go to sleep after I finish this picture," I said with a smile. "Besides, you can't lay with me while I'm asleep."

He looked at me confused and hurt. I had woken up crying every night since I came here, but it was law. "Why not?"

"Because here it's illegal for two unwed people to share a bed," I said turning my eyes back to the picture. "Especially when you're the princess," I said in a saddened tone.

""We won't get caught," he said wrapping his arm around my waist. "I'll hear someone coming and I can be the monster under the bed."

I continued to finish the picture, "True," I said with a smile, "and if someone were to just happen to vaporize out of thin air, I could always pay them to stay quiet."

"So are you saying that breaking the rule is okay?"

"Just this once," I said with a small smile, as I finished the faces and started to draw Emmet's suit details. "Just let me finish this picot."

That night was pry the best night I've had since I came back to Underland. I loved being back in Edward's arms, somehow it was just so comforting.


End file.
